


Test Your Mettle

by Indig0



Series: The Best and The Worst [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, mostly just teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indig0/pseuds/Indig0
Summary: RK900 has been trying to come up with a name.  Gavin isn't trying to be helpful, and RK900 knows that, but he'll take it as a good excuse for interaction anyway.





	Test Your Mettle

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabbly-thing for fun.

“Not like it’s even got a name, it’s basically still a machine.”

The comment was not meant for my ears, but I cannot help but overhear it. As I am in the middle of completing a case report, however, I see no need to respond. I have not made any progress in my mission to find a name for myself. I sometimes look around for inspiring signs. The plaque I see most often is that proclaiming the motto of the Detroit Police Department. ‘Speramus Meliora; Resurget Cineribus.’ We hope for better. Rise from the ashes. While certainly moving, it has no citation and would not be an effective name. I am able to complete my work without a personal name, though, so it is not an essential task.

“So what’ll we call it today? Aluminum?”

Detective Reed laughs loudly at his own joke, and Detective Chen chuckles quietly.

“That is not a name,” I comment as I type.

“Oh, so now it’s getting picky! What, not good enough? Only the finest… titanium for you?” he sneers.

“That is also not a name,” I point out. Patience is key.

Detective Reed once punched me in the abdominal region. I understand he did this to Connor, who fell to the ground. I am not built with such weaknesses, and my coworker had to walk away cradling his bruised hand.

I shrug, still not looking up from my terminal. “If you would like to call me Aluminum, that is your prerogative, Detective Hamster.”

Lieutenant Anderson does not quite manage to stifle a hoot of laughter, but I hear no respirations from the rest of the room.

Detective Reed grabs my collar, but the material is strong, and I am far heavier than a human of my size would be. I send off my report while he strains to pull or push or lift me, then look up at him.

“Thank you for your assistance in my personal matters, Detective. It’s very kind of you to take time out of your busy day for me.”

“Go. Fuck yourself,” Detective Reed snarls, and stalks away, red-faced. I can’t help but smile, just a bit.

I can sense each officer’s regard for me rise. Lieutenant Anderson claps me hard on the shoulder, still laughing. “Way to handle yourself, kid.”

“I think he’s likely to leave you alone, since it seems far more difficult to injure you,” Connor adds with his awkward smile.

“That would be a shame. It is a different sort of interaction than I have achieved before.”

“…Weird,” Anderson comments. “But I think Connor’s wrong. You’re not gonna get him to ignore you that easy.”

Hank knows his coworker better than Connor does, but I decide not to wait for him to find me. Each morning, I greet him with a smile.

“Good morning, Detective. What do you think of Iridium?”

“I brought you some coffee. How about Zinc?”

“Copper would be rather amusing, don’t you think?”

“Cobalt is simple, do you think it suits me?”

After a week of this, he swings around and grabs my sleeve. “What’s it gonna take to get you to shut your fuckin’ mouth!?” he growls.

I feel my smile grow, just a bit. “You only had to ask, Detective. I truly appreciate you taking an interest in my life and attempting to help me. Do you have a topic of conversation you would prefer?”

He is so angry, I’m surprised he doesn’t pull his gun on me. But he does have a modicum of self-preservation, and we are under the watchful, if rather distant, eye of Captain Fowler. If he were an android, he would be short-circuiting from the stress. I think he may be anyway, as he walks out, stiff-legged and fuming. I expect he will try to corner me later.

This is fun.


End file.
